Complicado
by MiloLM
Summary: Su relación interior podría definirse como 'complicada', porque en realidad es algo así como un círculo, pero con tres bordes (así que es un triángulo). Pero simplemente va a una dirección, y jamás miran atrás. Por eso— Los ojitos verdes buscan la plata oscura, los orbes grises intentan alcanzar un cielo nocturno, y la mirada de azul se fija solamente en las esmeraldas brillantes.


**Título:** Complicado.

**Personajes: **Ray, Norman, Emma.

**Pairings:** Unilateral Norman x Emma. Unilateral Emma x Ray. Unilateral Ray x Norman.

**Línea de tiempo:** ¿Semi-canon? Arco de Grace Field, y arco de Minerva.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas, románticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Drama, Amistad.

**Total de palabras:** 1700

**Notas:** So... Ya era hora de que escribiera algo de romance trágico con estos tres :^)

* * *

**Summary:** Su relación interior podría definirse como «complicada», porque en realidad es algo así como un círculo, pero con tres bordes (así que es un triángulo). Pero simplemente va a una dirección, y jamás miran atrás. Por eso— Los ojitos verdes buscan la plata oscura, los orbes grises intentan alcanzar un cielo nocturno, y la mirada de azul se fija solamente en las esmeraldas brillantes. No hay remedio.

* * *

El primero es Ray—

Que tiene cuatro años, y de pronto, se da cuenta de que tiene dos niños que siempre están a su lado. A Emma, que parece un chiquillo inquieto que no puede parar de hablar sobre lo mucho que ama a su familia y sus sueños para cuando salga del orfanato. Y a Norman, que es algo así como de cristal porque con el más mínimo aliento se empaña y se queda escondido en la enfermería, sufriendo, pero que a pesar de eso posee una mente que le supera por mucho.

Y eso, eso a Ray le sorprende, porque nunca ha visto a Norman leer de más, no como él (que tiene que hacerlo para sacar las mejores notas, esforzarse, y no morir siendo entregado por su propia madre). El pequeño siempre está sonriendo dulcemente y no pareciera esforzarse en saber más, en conocer más, en descubrir más.

Y todavía así sabía más que él, conocía más que él, descubría más cosas que él.

(_Quizás era culpa de Emma que no notara las falsas ilusiones que rodeaban el lugar donde vivían._)

Y es a sus seis años que lo sabe. Lo ha leído en un libro, es una enfermedad, no se puede curar con medicina (tal vez con el tiempo pero—) y sólo le queda una opción: rendirse. Es bueno en ello, así que lo hace.

No puede permitirse el centrarse en que quiere a Norman, eso arruinaría toda su torre de mentiras y haría fracasar su plan. Como Isabella— como su madre, ha de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos en lo profundo de su pecho roído por el dolor.

Y en cuanto ya es hora de escapar, y escucha las tontas palabras de Emma diciendo que habrá de llevárselos a todos y a Norman apoyándola aun sabiendo que es un suicido— lo entiende.

Entiende que no hay manera de que él le quiera como quiere a Emma. Entiende que a pesar de todo tiene que seguir esforzándose para hacer caso a sus idioteces sobre el salvarlos a todos. Y lo intenta todavía cuando sabe que no se podrá.

* * *

El segundo es Norman—

Que tiene seis años y se ha enfermado en un precioso día de invierno, que ha tenido un resfriado con una fuerte fiebre y ha de quedarse en la enfermería, en soledad, hasta que se le pasaran los síntomas. Por eso sólo le queda esperar y observar por la ventana enrejada la nieve caer y escuchar jugar a sus hermanitos afuera, divirtiéndose sin él.

Se siente solo, pero no puede decírselo a Mamá, ya que no hay manera de que ella se quede a su lado cuando debe cuidar a los demás. Por eso solamente espera, en silencio, a que el tiempo pase.

O al menos, ese sería su plan, si es que no notara una antenita naranja asomándose desde afuera de la cama, y después viese a Emma saltar con alegría hasta él, declarando a viva voz que se quedaría a hacerle compañía para que ambos pudiesen divertirse, usando la excusa de que no se enfermaría porque Ray le había dicho que los tontos no se enferman —lo cual es una verdadera tontería, pero en parte es lindo—. Y de verdad agradece eso, pero.

Pero es peligroso, así que pronto llega Mamá y se la lleva afuera, dejando en claro que ya nadie podrá entrar a ver a Norman, sellando así la entrada para todos.

Norman de nuevo se siente solo.

Pero ahí está Emma otra vez,

(_siendo tan crédula, tan carismática, tan temeraria, tan noble y tan leal que—_)

entrando sin permiso para entregarle en sus manos un vaso con un cordel, y así poder comunicarse desde la lejanía.

Norman ya no se siente solo nunca más.

Norman siente que jamás podría querer agradecer a nadie más que a Emma, por regalarle de tanto sentimiento, siempre.

La quiere tanto.

Incluso cuando sabe que va a morir, sigue queriéndola y usa su último día de libertad para escribirle cómo escapar para seguir viviendo. Porque él está bien con morir si sabe que ella va a vivir y va a cumplir su sueño.

* * *

Y la tercera es Emma—

Que de pronto descubre que su vida es una mentira, que sus hermanos están destinados a morir, que ella está destinada a morir. Todos en platos de demonios sin corazón, sin una sola pizca de empatía por ellos, por seres inocentes que solamente desean vivir felices, porque nunca han hecho nada, no han cometido pecados imperdonables que les llevara al castigo de la muerte.

Así que llora. Llora tan desesperadamente que se ve patética, que se ve débil, que ya no tiene manera de detenerse. Pero por suerte Norman está ahí y le dice, entre mentiras que ni él es capaz de creer hasta cierto punto, que es posible llevar a toda su familia con ellos, con el escape que debe ser inevitable si es que desean vivir más tiempo.

Se aferra a eso, y declara que no ha de llorar nunca más.

Por eso planean, planean y planean. Mientras más cerca de lograrlo están, más obstáculos pone Mamá, pero ellos no se rinden. Pronto empieza a oscurecerse su vida, pronto se acerca el día del envío, más tarde se hace.

Ella descubre que Ray ha sufrido tanto tiempo, pero no siente lástima, porque él es fuerte.

(_Quizá le gustaría ser así de fuerte, pero no de insensible._)

Y de repente—

Norman se va.

Sólo le queda Ray. Se aferra a él, que es la última esperanza de unión cercana que tiene, que siempre ha estado junto a ella, y junto a Norman, y que no puede dejarlo morir entre el fuego, que debe hacerle entrar en razón para que entienda que a pesar de sus pecados no es el culpable de querer vivir tanto como todos, que no por ello sea necesario que se sacrifique tan cruelmente.

Por eso lo obliga a confiar en ella, y agarrando sus hombros cansados, lo sacude para que despierte de su pesadilla y la acompañe a salir de ese horrible lugar, de ese asqueroso matadero. Lo hacen, y juntos dirigen y cuidan a todos, como una verdadera familia, siempre apoyándose el uno al otro porque así es como debe ser.

Termina queriéndolo más que nunca.

* * *

Pronto es algo así como—

Que Emma no quiere apartarse nunca más de él, y que Ray la cuida a pesar de todo.

Pero Ray la cuida porque sabe que Norman lo hubiese querido, porque él todavía lo recuerda todo, y recuerda más que nada la confesión más dolorosa que Norman le había dado, aquella que dejaba en claro que en el núcleo de su corazón había espacio solamente para una persona, solamente para Emma, y que él nunca estaría incluido en un lugar así. Quizá sí en su corazón, pero como un familiar, nunca jamás como alguien a quien amar de esa manera a como él lo ha hecho, a cómo Norman lo ha hecho con ella. A como ella lo es con Ray.

Por eso ignora los ojitos de la niña, los que dictan que hay algo hacia él, y se centra en cuidarla. Es su deseo propio en ese momento en el que el joven a quien aguardó por salvar y terminó perdiendo, es como algo así como mantener su recuerdo, aunque sea imposible volverlo totalmente feliz. Sólo quiere que ella viva, porque Norman quería que viviera, porque Norman siempre había añorado estar con ella y no con él.

Lo va a respetar. Es complicado, pero lo va llevar a cabo. No debería simplemente dejarse hundir por ello.

* * *

Y en conclusión, sólo es—

Que Norman vive. Que Emma lo abraza. Que Ray llora.

Y Norman sigue queriéndola más que a nada, que se sacrifica de nuevo incluso, solamente para mantener a salvo el sueño de que toda su familia estuviese a salvo. Y Emma toma en cuenta que no desea más muerte, aunque se traten de sus enemigos, así que se aferra a que Ray la apoyará. Y Ray entonces decide que puede ayudarle si con ello continuaba protegiéndola, protegiéndola de la nueva imagen que Norman no quiere que vea de él, pero que Ray ya lo ha visto.

Es complicado de nuevo.

Porque Norman ama a Emma. Porque Emma se aferra a Ray. Y porque Ray quiere cuidar lo más preciado para Norman.

Es demasiado complicado, tanto, que no hay forma de encontrar una solución.

Al final—

su relación interior podría definirse como «complicada», porque en realidad es algo así como un círculo, pero con tres bordes (así que es un triángulo). Pero simplemente va a una dirección, y jamás miran atrás. Por eso—

Los ojitos verdes buscan la plata oscura, los orbes grises intentan alcanzar un cielo nocturno, y la mirada de azul se fija solamente en las esmeraldas brillantes. No hay remedio.

(_Su única opción es el tiempo. Su otra opción es intentar olvidar._

_Su último recurso es seguir adelante sin hacer caso al centro de sus corazones, que no necesitan algo así como importancia en ese mundo tan cruel._)

_¿fin?_


End file.
